Ambiguité
by Lie-chan
Summary: série de ones sur le couple SubaruKamui
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : _**rien n'està moi ; tout est au Clamp, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait de toute manière...

**_Note: _**cette série de oneshots est réalisée pour la communautée 30 baisers. Et euh... c'est tout...

spoils des tomes 16 et 17 de X pour celui-ci

_**Parfum.**_

(Thème #8 : Jardin secret.)

Kamui n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. Le hasard. Le destin. Ou un simple parfum, fragrance de cerisier et de camélia, qui émanait du jardin.

Le portail était grand ouvert, et le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les arbres étaient en fleurs ; près de la grille, un épais buisson se couvrait d'énormes fleurs rouges.

Rouge. Toutes les fleurs du jardin étaient rouges.

Kamui regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur du jardin.

Personne.

En face de lui, il y avait la maison ; grande, un peu baroque, presque un manoir, mais pas tout à fait, tout de même.

Personne.

Le jardin devait être superbe, sous la neige. Certaines fleurs devaient résister au froid, offrant un spectacle fascinant – rouge sur blanc.

Quelqu'un.

Kamui se tendit. Quelqu'un venait d'_apparaître _derrière lui. Ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu : un instant, il n'y avait personne ; l'instant d'après, cette présence, froide, dure, presque menaçante, derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon se retourna lentement et pâlit brusquement.

« - S…Subaru ? »

Kamui frémit. Après plus d'un mois, retrouver Subaru ici, c'était… inattendu. Un peu effrayant, aussi. Le jeune garçon croisa le regard de son ami, une seconde, et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Il s'était attendu à rencontrer les yeux dissemblables de Subaru, l'un vert, brillant comme l'émeraude, l'autre totalement blanc – encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter…

Mais les deux yeux de Subaru était intact. Ou plutôt, l'œil droit, quel qu'il soit, était intact, parce que cette orbe dorée, non, elle n'était pas à son ami…  
…mais…

Kamui frémit. L'œil du Sakurazukamori. Ça n'aurait même pas dû l'étonner. Mais, malgré tout…

Malgré tout, un instant, il avait pensé…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda doucement Subaru. »

Kamui secoua la tête. Il n'en savait rien, au fond. Il était venu, c'était tout.

« - Et toi ? répondit-il. »

Subaru eut quelques instants d'hésitations avant de répondre.

« - Ici… C'était son jardin. Celui du Sakurazukamori… »

Kamui tressaillit.

« - Est-ce que… ça veut dire que tu es… souffla-t-il. »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire portant toute la douleur du monde. Puis Subaru prit la main de Kamui et, lentement, la porta à ses lèvres.

Kamui sentit un frisson, mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension, lui parcourir l'échine. Ce contact, ces lèvres douces sur sa peau, il en avait tellement rêvé, avant, l'embrasser, encore et encore… Etre embrassé par lui, aussi…

Mais maintenant…

Un pentacle inversé se dessina sur la main de Kamui. Subaru répéta l'opération sur l'autre main.

Cette fois-ci, l'angoisse avait pris le pas sur l'excitation. Ces marques, il les connaissait bien, il les avait vues tellement souvent, sur le dos de la main de son ami…

De la personne même qui les lui infligeait, maintenant…

Les pentacles inversés qui le désignaient comme la proie du Sakurazukamori…

« - Pars, ordonna Subaru. »

Kamui le regarda s'éloigner sans faire un geste pour le rattraper.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Moga : _**merci beaucoup (lol, ouiiii, deviens fan de Subaru/Kamui...)

**_Neteria : _**mercii (trop tard, j'ai rougi)(lol, je vais convertir combien de personnes comme ça ? ;p)

**_Roxane1 : _**merci. lol oui "douceur du printemps" ce n'est pas exactement un terme que j'aurais utilisé...

_**Vœu.**_

Thème #29 : Le bruit des vagues.

Kamui releva la tête. Les vagues montaient lentement, se brisant sur les rochers, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. L'air était chargé de sel et d'eau. Il avait plu, tôt ce matin, et l'escalade avait été ardue, mais il ne la regrettait pas. La vue était superbe, calme et apaisante, mais en même temps sauvage…

Comme la mer. Indomptable, insaisissable, s'échappant toujours un peu plus loin… Traîtresse et amie tout à la fois.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Bon. Il avait vu, maintenant, il pouvait repartir. Lentement, pas à pas, il descendit la pente pierreuse, achevant son retour par un saut d'une hauteur assez spectaculaire.

Puis il regagna la plage.

Subaru était là, regard tourné vers l'horizon. Il se retourna, peut-être qu'il l'avait entendu arriver, ou bien c'était un hasard, peu importe. Le jeune homme sourit en l'apercevant, et s'approcha lentement.

« - C'est fait ? »

Kamui hocha la tête. Baissa les yeux. Ce regard, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Deux yeux dissociés, émeraude et ambre.

Subaru soupira légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules de Kamui.

« - Je comprends pourquoi Kakyô voulait voir cet endroit, dit-il. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« - Oui, souffla Kamui. C'est vraiment… »

Beau. Paisible. Apaisant.

Calme et tranquille.

Et doux comme un rêve.

Comme le rêve que Kakyô en avait fait, encore et encore, sans doute. Le yumemi était mort durant la guerre pour la fin du monde, mais son souhait avait été tellement fort…

Kamui sentit deux lèvres se poser sur son cou.

« - Arrête de t'en vouloir, souffla Subaru à son oreille. Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute. »

Kamui hocha la tête et se tourna, laissant le jeune homme s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

On le lui avait répété tellement souvent qu'il finissait presque par s'en persuader.

Ce n'était pas de sa…

Le baiser de Subaru s'approfondit.

Ce… n'était pas…

Kamui ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs partir à la dérive.

Ce… n'…

…


End file.
